


Wouldn't It Be Nice?

by Moonlights_Inkwell



Series: Jason Todd fics [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic Jason, F/M, Fluff, M/M, No pronouns used for Reader, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:49:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlights_Inkwell/pseuds/Moonlights_Inkwell
Summary: You really aren't used to waking up alone, but you could get used to mornings like this.





	Wouldn't It Be Nice?

It’s rare for you to wake up alone in the bed that you usually share with your boyfriend, the lack of the usual body beside you makes you grope around the side of the bed for any semblance of warmth or hair. His side of the bed looked thoroughly used but completely lacking in him; sheets crinkled from his usual thrashing and pillows hollowed out from both the pressure of his head and the punching that comes from trying to make them more comfortable. While still in a sleep induced stupor, your fingers curl into the sheets in the early morning light, you mumble his name against his pillows while wondering why it was that he wasn’t in his usual place beside you. Maybe it was selfish of you, but waking up without his arms around you holding you to his chest as normal was… at least a little bit upsetting.

Sleeping with, much like living with, Jason Todd was not easy. But you had never expected it to be easy. Especially on the Nightmare Nights. He had night terrors that he would never talk about; the kind of nightmares that bring about violent jerking and near incoherent shouting that never failed to wake you. You never asked him about the nightmares after the first time, when he had barked at you to mind your own business (in far fewer and less pleasant terms) while gripping your arm so tightly you half feared that it would leave finger-shaped bruises on your flesh. It didn’t and come morning he was fully entrenched in trying to pretend that that had never happened, spending the few minutes before you had to get to college kissing at your neck and shoulders, little more than the gentle brushing of rough chapped lips against sensitive skin. You could almost forget that they were a silent apology when he was doing it. Jason never meant to hurt you when he spoke, but in the moments after Jason had first woken up he remained in this semi-feral state of mind that either manifested itself as barely contained aggression or as a state of utter elation. it had taken a long time for you to understand what caused him to be like that- taken a long time for Jason to trust you with the reasons for his fear, what haunted his dream. Maybe it should have been more confusing to you why you didn’t wake up alone more often.  
You try not to let yourself dwell on his nightmares as your eyes catch sight of the time on the old clock on the bedside table, 8:30 and no Jason. Jason up before ten on a day when he didn’t have to go to the manor? Almost unheard of. Gently pushing your head off of the pillow you manage to mumble his name once more, louder than you managed to earlier but to no response. That was strange, so as soon as you let yourself start to wonder where he might be the sound of quiet, husky singing slowly trails into your bedroom through the open door, familiar but utterly alien all the same. With that singing came the gentle crackle and scent of bacon beginning to fry as it hit the frying pan, and your mouth turns up into a grin. Silently tiptoeing down the hall, avoiding the helmet and guns that litter the floor from him shedding them after patrol, you make your way to the kitchen but don’t enter, waiting behind the door frame to catch a glimpse of him. And then you finally get what you had been hoping to see: Jason, oblivious to your presence, singing along to the radio that sits on the window sill. His head bobs along to the melody of the old song, his arm working the spatula around the pan; the light seeping in through the window made his skin look almost golden, muscles rippling beneath the skin causing his scars to stand out. He looks like some sort of statue, a statue of some great ancient hero brought to life, singing along to the Beach Boys as he cooked. You cant keep the wide smile off of your face, and so you quietly creep towards him, arms slightly extended to wind around his waist-  
“I know you’re there.” Jason says softly, before you can even touch him. “…Was gonna make you breakfast in bed.” Damn. Disadvantage of Dating a Vigilante: It’s absolutely impossible to creep up on them. You let your arms wind around his waist and smile.  
“You weren’t in bed.”  
“Yeah, baby. I’m cooking for you.” He deadpans before lowering the gas on the stove and turning to you, lips gently colliding with your own. “…Good morning…” He mutters against your lips making you smile.  
“Good morning to you too.” You let yourself pull back from him, no matter how much you love kissing him. “…That all for me?”  
“…Of course. You don’t come out for me, you come out for the bacon. Forget the guy who keeps the city safe and loves you, there’s bacon.”  
“Hey, hey… I love you.” You reaffirm, holding onto his jaw as you smile, marvelling in the smile that quickly spreads across his face, bright blue eyes glittering even with the black and white hair hanging in front of them. He gently winds his arms around your waist and lowers his head once more to kiss you again while your arms snake around his neck. The kiss is sweet and chaste, with no expectations of the kiss escalating further, at least not yet, and when he breaks away from the kiss you can’t keep from smiling up at him. The two of you settle into a slow steady swaying in time to the music that was slowly trailing away to nothingness. 

Waking up alone might be kind of shitty, but mornings like this? Yeah, you can get used to those.


End file.
